


Baking Lessons

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: FFXV Advent Calendar [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Baking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Prompto asks Ignis to teach him how to bake.





	Baking Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This is late and I don't even have any adequate excuse. (I also intentionally skipped day 8 for now).  
> Prompt: baking

The first time Prompto asked Ignis for baking instruction was to make Noctis a birthday cake. He figured making a cake from scratch was a meaningful present for someone who had pretty much everything and the means to obtain just about anything else he wanted. He had been awestruck by Ignis’ baking grace. The delicate way his fingers curled around the kitchen utensils, the calculated way he stirred and measured, the concentration he put into the whole thing. It made Prompto want to bake with him again if only so that he could observe him at work.

The cake, of course, came out beautifully, and while Ignis was the one to write “Happy Birthday, Noct” across the top with blue frosting, Prompto was allowed to place a yellow blob of frosting in the corning which did come off as a chocobo to a certain extent.

The next time he asked, there was no specific reason aside from the fact that he wanted to. He did not even really want to eat the pastries, even though they were exquisite just like everything else Ignis makes. What Prompto wanted was the experience spent together and the opportunity to once again watch the master at work. The way loose strands fell down from his styled hair as he stirred, the way he studied each ingredient and process before doing anything, and most of all that look of accomplishment he wore when it was finished.

This time, Prompto mostly watched and Ignis mostly let him until the very end when he asked if he felt confident to make the pastries on his own. This left Prompto staring openmouthed because he had been too focused on watching Ignis to absorb the recipe at all.

“I…could you show me again? Like, tomorrow?”

Ignis smiled unperturbed. “By all means.”

That should not have made Prompto as happy as it did.

The next day, Prompto decided he would take the lesson seriously. When Ignis instructed him to roll the dough with a rolling pin, his hands soon fell over Prompto’s to show him exactly how to roll the rolling pin to widen the dough’s ridges. Prompto could feel his face warm at the contact and all he could think was “Oh, that’s how his hands feel.” Only once the dough was an even rectangle with right angles at the corners did Ignis let go.

When the pastries were completed, Ignis somehow looked even more pleased than before. “You did a wonderful job, Prompto.”

Again, Prompto could feel heat in his face. “Thanks.” There was a pause. “Would you mind if we maybe continued these lessons?” he asked sheepishly.

Ignis folded his hands looking pleased. “I would be happy to.”


End file.
